


why not break-up?

by httpnk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpnk/pseuds/httpnk
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong had been in a long-term relationship for a while now, but the way they treat each other signifies nothing of the sort. They glance at each other in disinterest, rarely showing up to each other's events and when asked about the other they immediately switch the topic.Johnny's developed a deep crush on Taeyong, but he's not a homewrecker, so he watches them from a distance. Jaehyun and Taeyong act like acquaintances rather than long-term lovers, but whenever asked they always answer the same; "We're dating."It raises the question—why?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	why not break-up?

It’s weird.

Shining doe eyes, soft curved lips and tantalizing giggles—everything that most want, yet as Johnny observes the situation he sees lukewarm responses at best. He’s got a gem in the palm of his hand, but he’s feeling around like there’s something better. It’s impressive in a cruel way. Johnny can’t take his eyes off the scene, even if there’s a sour taste in the back of his throat the longer his eyes linger.

“Keep staring at them, not weird at all.” Doyoung says, shaking off raven bangs from his face. He’s been friends with Johnny for a while now, he’s known of his habit to stare at business that isn’t his.

Johnny rolls his eyes. “I’m not the weird one, look over and you’ll see who actually is.”

A tiny giggle resounds in the near empty library, and while Johnny’s heart clenches the other responds with a sharp _tsk_. If it weren’t for an unaffected expression, Johnny may have stood up.

Doyoung sighs and looks down to his notebook. “Now is he actually weird or are you just mistaking your hatred for him as something else?” 

“Obviously he’s odd, he’s got a fucking prize in his palm and he’s so cold. What’s not strange about that?”

“Your bias is making you blind, they’re both like that.” Doyoung tries to focus on his English prompt, the reason why he and Johnny are at the library because he was supposed to help him. Although the moment he saw them, Doyoung gave up on his help.

“Doie, I don’t have a bias. I can see that but I think it’s because he doesn’t try at all, I wouldn’t try either in his position.”

“You’re so blind, my god.” Doyoung says, but doesn’t add anything else, already done with the entire conversation. It’s a repeated script at this point. He loves Johnny, he’s his closest friend, but there’s only so much you can listen to a broken record. He continues to brainstorm what he can write for his English prompt—the directions are to write about a situation in which you felt unsettled. Then pick apart the situation and create a piece you feel confident in, it’s basically an assignment with no rules, so it should be easy but Doyoung is struggling. He doesn’t know in what context unsettled should be used.

It goes back to silence after Doyoung cuts the conversation, only the sound of Doyoung scribbling nonsensical verses in the air. It’s like that for a while until a chair being pushed back cuts into the lulling pattern, he doesn’t cast his attention away from his work until there’s a cough.

He looks up and there’s Taeyong standing in front of them, a tiny warm smile on his glossy pink lips. He’s wearing a Hermès sweater with white collars peaking through the top. The sweater’s sleeves are a tad longer, so only the tip of his fingers are visible. His pants are a complete contrast, tan and wide legged, which should sound like a disaster but the cut stops at his ankles and accompanied with long white sock and high-top white converse they make him look cute.

His smile widens when they both look up at him. Doyoung then notices the soft pearl eyeshadow on his lids, it’s glittery and accompanied with his white hair he looks absolutely beautiful. Doyoung suddenly feels underdressed in his jean jacket and turtleneck, an effect Taeyong has on others.

“Hello!” He waves. Doyoung doesn’t have to look to know Johnny’s wearing an awestruck expression.

“Hey Taeyong, you look nice, did you need anything?” Johnny sputters, a foolish smile on his face. He complimented Taeyong very quickly to seem casual, but Doyoung thinks it sounds off.

Johnny’s annoyance from earlier is completely gone and instead he has a look of admiration, and Doyoung prevents himself from scoffing. This is Johnny’s bias— his very obvious crush on Taeyong, the bias that clouds his judgements and irritates the hell out of Doyoung. Johnny has been basically in love with Taeyong since the start of the school year, but Doyoung thinks his crush is a lost cause.

“Thank you, Johnny, you look nice as well today and you too, Doyoung.”

Doyoung only nods in response to that.

“I was wondering if you guys would like to accompany me to the cooking club’s room? I want to bake a cake and I don’t want to be alone.” Taeyong pouts and Doyoung feels it. Maybe not to the extent Johnny would, but he feels it.

The feeling which is to protect—a primal urge that Taeyong causes others to emit. Something Doyoung has seen time and time again. He hasn’t been acquaintanced with him for long, a semester at most, but he’s known _about_ him for a year. He remembers him from freshman orientation last year, he remembers how lost Taeyong was as he walked around. He remembers the group of people who came to help him unannounced, introducing him to the campus and explaining with great detail about everything that could possibly be asked. The group proceeded to buy him all the food from each stand when Taeyong murmured he was hungry.

Doyoung remembers this all because he was on his way to help him. He wonders what would have happened if he reached him before others did.

Gradually, he got over his urge, but Johnny who spent his freshman year abroad is still enamored with Taeyong. Sometimes he questions if Johnny is confusing his affection, but he’s known Johnny long enough to know there’s something else there. He wouldn’t act like this for a reason so superficial. 

“Yeah! That sounds fun.” Johnny confirms, his smile somehow wider.

They both turn to look at Doyoung and it’s then when he realizes he hadn’t responded to his invitation.

“Sorry. I have an English paper due, can’t today.” Doyoung says. It’s half true, the paper is due but not until the end of the week and it’s Tuesday, but he’s got enough common sense to know Johnny wanted him to reject the invitation.

“Bummer, maybe next time!” Taeyong says and Doyoung smiles in acknowledgment. “Okay then, let’s go Johnny. The club room should be empty now.”

Doyoung looks over to the table Taeyong left, he sees a pair of unreadable eyes staring at them and Doyoung is bubbling in curiosity. It’s in his throat so he can’t stop himself from asking, “Wait, isn’t Jaehyun’s match to qualify for quarterfinals today?” 

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “The weather forecast says it’s rainy today, so why would I want to watch a stupid soccer match in shitty weather?” His words are drenched in honey, sweet and syrupy but still sound so mean. Doyoung isn’t close at all to Jaehyun, but the harshness in the words make him feel hurt for him.

“Ah I almost forgot! Would you be okay with going grocery shopping as well, Johnny? The club room’s pantry doesn’t have any peaches and it’s the main ingredient for the cake.” Taeyong changes the subject, the shred of annoyance that was seen earlier dissipated.

Johnny nods, still looking obliviously happy. “Sure, but didn’t you once say you hate the taste of peaches?”

Taeyong giggles. “Yes, I think I said so at a party a few months ago, didn’t think you’d remember.” The panicked look on Johnny’s face only makes Taeyong grin and shake his head. “I do hate peaches, they’re really nasty.”

The same bubbles of curiosity re-enter Doyoung’s throat. “Then why are you making it?”

Taeyong looks taken aback, as if Doyoung’s question doesn’t need to be asked. “Of course it’s for when Jaehyun wins the match.” He’s finished with the topic as he turns to look at Johnny. “Are you okay with taking your car? Jaehyun drove me today.” 

Johnny nods, closing his Macbook—that had a document that would greatly help Doyoung with his assignment—and shoving it into his backpack, messily throwing the rest of his supplies in. He sends an apologetic look to Doyoung and mouths _‘Next time’_ as he stands up. He reaches into his leather jacket and pulls out his keys.

“Cool. I parked my car in the library lot, so it’s not too far of a walk.”

Taeyong beams, nodding in affirmation before looking at Doyoung. “See ya, Doyoung! Good luck on your paper.”

Doyoung smiles in response. He watches them walk away until they’ve disappeared from his line of sight and that’s when he turns to look again at the table Taeyong sat at.

It’s empty.

He doesn’t know when, but Jaehyun had left the table. It doesn’t come as a surprise since it’s nearing the time of his game, but he left without saying anything to Taeyong. 

Doyoung thinks back to Johnny’s earlier statement that the situation is odd and Doyoung understands. Even without Johnny’s observation skills, Doyoung knows. He’s known since orientation, but it always makes Doyoung feel off.

Huh. Doyoung thinks, grabbing his pen and bringing his notebook closer, maybe he could write about this for his prompt.

********

_Doyoung stays close, even after his help isn’t necessary. He doesn’t like to judge, but the group who went to help the confused boy didn’t seem like the best bunch and he just wanted to make sure everything was okay. His only crime is that he’s a good samaritan._

_At first it was fine, maybe redundant, since the information they were regurgitating had already been explained thoroughly at the assembly. It got a little strange when the boy murmured he was hungry, an obvious sign that he wanted to exit the conversation, but they insisted on buying him food. The amount of food they bought was also unnecessary._

_Doyoung’s watching the boy struggle to finish his third flavor of takoyaki when someone walks in between Taeyong and the group._

_It’s a little hard to see his face and so Doyoung shifts his position. He’s a little shocked to say the least._

_It’s Jaehyun._

_He’s not at all acquaintances with Jaehyun, he only went to high school with him for a year and they never had any verbal exchanges, but his aura is something you don’t forget._

_His hair is honey-colored and he’s wearing a pink sweater with ripped cut denim washed jeans. It’s a soft outfit, completely different from the harsh frown he’s wearing on his face._

_He grabs the smaller boy’s waist and yanks him forward for a brute kiss. It’s not romantic or sweet in the slightest, and when he lets go of the boy he has an irritated expression. Doyoung is concerned that the kiss is non-consensual until the boy speaks._

_He wipes the saliva off his lips. “This is my boyfriend, Jaehyun.” He introduces him, and Doyoung can immediately see the disappointed expressions of those in the group who had hidden intentions._

_The group tries to introduce themselves but Jaehyun is uninterested._

_“Let’s go, Taeyong.”_

_Taeyong looks defensive for a few seconds. “Yeah... okay.” He says with a tight-lipped smile._

_They leave the area and now Doyoung feels confused. Maybe he’s just overthinking the entire situation._

**Author's Note:**

> helloo, quarantine is making me have more motivation to write and this idea has been nagging at me for a while; hope you enjoy! comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
